


Hermione, Daughter of Thor

by ByondEon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByondEon/pseuds/ByondEon
Summary: Originally a one-shot, but decided to make it multi-chapter, one-shot fanfic with tie-in's to each otherMy first fanfic so please bear with me...Read and Review





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my absolute first fanfic I have written, so please tell me what you think of it (tho I do not want any rude comments), but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I am here to learn to become a better writer, so all help I can get would be appreciated.
> 
> Now with that said, I do have some ideas about fanfics, dont know if I will post them here, depending on how I feel about it and if my writing improves or not.
> 
> But hope you all enjoy this (even though this might not be the best one so far. Not expecting it to be).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Hermione or Thor and Natasha Romanov. They all belong to J.K Rowling and Marvel/Disney

The Harry Potter characters are from either book/movies, up to your imagination which version you wanna think of while reading. The Marvel characters are from either the cartoon (Avengers Assemble, tho I will add some powers to some characters from the comics and Earth's Mightiest Heroes) or the movies.

 

* * *

 

Thor woke up to the sound of his bedroom door open. He looked at the clock on his nightstand, six thirty. _Great, it’s too early in the morning_ , Thor thought to himself just as he saw his eleven year old daughter run into the bedroom, throwing herself at her dad, giving him a hug.

“Good morning sweetheart”, Thor said, hugging his daughter, “Isn’t it a bit early for you to be awake at six thirty in the morning?”, Thor asked, a yawn escaping his mouth as he let go of his daughter.

“But you and mom promised to take me shopping for when I start school next week. I need to get my books and clothes before the school starts. I also need to get a wand for school, since we will learn magic there”, Hermione whined, waking her mother.

“What’s with the noise so early in the morning, do you have any idea how early it is?” Natasha asked, in an irritated voice, “now please go to sleep sweetheart”, she continued and laid down and closed her eyes so she could fall asleep. Before she fell asleep though, she heard her daughter whine.

“But moooom, you promised we would go shopping today as soon as I woke up”, Hermione whined, giving her parents her famous puppy dog pout. She knew that her dad couldn’t resist that look, and neither could her mom. Her dad looked at her, knowing that he would not be able to resist that look “Okay sweetheart, go into the kitchen, and me and mom will be there soon to make you breakfast”, Thor said with a sigh.

Hermione stood up and walked out of the bedroom with a smile on her face, pleased she had won.

After Hermione had left the room, Natasha woke up and looked at her husband with an irritating glare. Thor just shrugged it off and stood up to put on some clothes before walking out of the room and into the kitchen to make his daughter her breakfast.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Thor and Natasha entered the kitchen, they saw Hermione sitting at the kitchen table, waiting patiently for her parents to come in and make her breakfast.

“Good morning honey”, Natasha said, sounding awfully tired as she went to the stove to make her daughter some pancakes. Thor took out the bread from the fridge and put them in the toaster. He went to the refrigerator, took out some butter and cheese, the only thing he knew her daughter liked to have on her toasts.

After breakfast was served, they all sat down to eat, no one said a word during the breakfast. Once they had finished eating their breakfast, they went to make themselves ready before going out for the shopping trip that Hermione had been looking forward to for the past month…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first chapter guys/girls...
> 
> If you like or find something wrong with the fic, please let me know in the comments below


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has invited some guest to stay with her in Asgard during the Christmas holliday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 2nd chapter in my one-shot collection. Read and Review and as always, be nice.
> 
> Disclaimer is in the notes on the first chapter.

Ch 2:

 

Hermione was waking up early on Christmas day. She had looked forward to this day the whole school year. Today was the day that she would finally bring her first friends to her home. Of course she was not taking them to her home in New York. No, she was taking them to her home in Asgard, the Realm Eternal. She was excited to say the least. When she had dressed in appropriate clothes (not her god awful school robes, which, thank the gods she didn’t have to wear on Asgard), she headed down to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with Harry and Ron to finally head home to introduce her friends to her family.

 

She knew that her father did not like the idea of all her friends being male, he knew that they were good kids who had been there for Hermione when she needed them (because she had told him about all their adventures in all the letters she wrote to her parents). As a thanks for being there for Hermione, Thor had invited them to stay in Asgard during the holidays. Of course Harry and Ron had accepted the invitation the moment they got it, but they were unsure if they could go, seeing as they were only eleven years old and needed permission from a guardian to leave the castle.

 

While they were not really believing that the time in Asgard would be spent celebrating Christmas the traditional way, if they even were allowed to go there in the first place, they were still excited to see Asgard, and all of it’s beauty that Hermione had told them about. So they were excited to say the least. They had heard stories about the gods of Asgard, especially her father and uncle Loki, the two princes of Asgard.

 

While Ron had contacted his parents, asking for permission to go to Asgard, which they accepted, although, they had wanted to speak with Hermione’s parents before, setting some rules before he went there. As for Harry, he had noone really to ask, so he went to the one person he thought would approve of him leaving to be with his friends during the Christmas, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. At first, Albus Dumbledore was suspicious of it all, he never thought that Asgard was actually real, that it was only myth. So he wanted confirmation on what Harry was saying about it. He asked for Hermione to come to his office in hopes that she could confirm Harry’s story. He had asked her to speak to her father about it, so she called for her father to come to Hogwarts and speak with the headmaster.

 

Once she had called for her father, a bright light shone outside the castle. Dumbledore went towards the windows, looking in the direction of where the beam of light was, seeing a man stand in the perfect circle from where the beam had hit the earth.

 

Once inside Dumbledore’s office, and after some convincing from Thor, Dumbledore had agreed to let Harry follow Hermione and Ron to Asgard.

  
“Ready to go?”, Thor asked, seeing the concerned looks of the children. “Dont worry, nothing will happen during the travel. You might become slightly nauseous the first time traveling with the Bifrost, but it will be over quite fast once we get to Asgard”, Thor continued. “Now hold tight, this will maybe overwhelm you at first, but you will get used to it one day. Heimdall, open the Bifrost. ”, Thor said as a beam of light came down on them, leaving only a circular mark on the ground...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's chapter 2 everyone.
> 
> If you like or find something wrong with the fic, please let me know in the comments below (cause they are below you know).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and the boys meet for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter is out. Wrote this one in the middle of the night, so might be some errors here and there, so will maybe edit later on...
> 
> Read and Review, and as always be nice and read first chapter notes for disclaimers...

Ch 3

 

Hermione had just boarded the Hogwarts Express, walking down the corridors of the train trying to find a compartment to sit in while the train was on it’s way to Hogwarts. She walked for some time before she found a nearly empty compartment. She went into the nearly empty compartment, put her suitcase on the shelf above the seats, and sat down. Across from her sat two boys, 1 black haired boy, think and with glasses. He had a scar on his forehead, which looked like a lightning bolt. Besides him, a boy with orange hair sat, his face full of freckles. They both looked at her, before continue to eat the candy that was spread all over the seat between them.

 

Once they were done eating the candy, the black haired boy looked towards Hermione, and held out his hand, “Hello, I’m Harry Potter, and this one here is Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you. What’s your name?”.

 

“Nice to meet you to. Names Hermione” she said, taking Harry’s hands “You dont happen to be that Harry Potter, the boy who live would you?”.

 

“The one and only. But I dont really like being called that, everyone keep saying that, and it get’s annoying after awhile”, he replied.

 

After they had greeted each other, they had started to small talk. Harry had told the story of how he found out he was a wizard, how the Dursley’s had been treating him during the time he grew up. Hermione listened with interest when Harry told her about his childhood. While Harry and Hermione were keeping the conversation alive, Ron sat there in the compartment, just listening, until he heard Hermione call his name “so Ron, what is your story?”

 

Ron looked at Hermione then at Harry and then back to Hermione again “Oh you know, the usual, growing up with 5 older brothers, a younger sister, kinda wears you out, when you live in a small house. And not to mention the strict mother. It is kinda hard, but you get used to it. All wizards you know, so makes it a bit easier. What about you Hermione? How was your childhood?”.

 

Hermione didn’t know how to answer, should she tell them the whole story, or should she keep out most of the truth about who she was? She thought for a moment, before deciding to tell them, not the whole truth, but some of it, “well, I had a weird childhood compared to most humans. I was born here on earth, although, I wouldn’t really call it my home, although, I do live here occasionally, when my mom and dad need to be here. I know this might be hard to believe, trust me, I would not believe it at first too, but my father is from Asgard, a completely different world. My mother, however, are from Earth, but she currently lives with my father and me in Asgard”.

 

Ron and Harry looked confused about Hermiones story. She knew that they would probably not believe her at first, that was a given. Who would believe her. The compartment was completely silent. Nothing was said for a while, the confusion evident on the boys faces after Hermione had told them her story. The silence however, was broken from the sound of speakers announcing that the train had arrived at the platform that would take them to the school.

  
“Well, let’s head out, the school year is about to start once we get out” Hermione said, lifting her suitcase from the shelf and walking out of the compartment, and onto the platform...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks, review and leave a kudos if you liked the chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Ok so here is chapter 4 of the story. I know that this story is way into the future of this fanfic, but I would like to point out that I had this idea in my head and wanted to get it out there and into this story so I made it. I will keep making stories up that will time jump all over the place. I will make a list of the chapters in which order in time they are taking place but that will be further into the future.
> 
> With that said, hope you enjoy this chapter!

September 2 - 2006

Hermione was happy to say the least. Today was the day that the tri-wizard cup would take place on Hogwarts and she was so ecstatic. She didn't know what she would expect from the tournament, but she was excited. She knew that many people had been killed in the tournament, but she wanted to see how the tournament turned out. She climbed out of her bed and put her robes on to head down to the great hall to see what other schools was gonna enter in the tournament. She knew that one of them was an all girls school and one was an all boys school. She did not however know from where.

Once she was down in the great hall for breakfast with the rest of the students, she heard Dumbledore clear his throat to say something. The chatter all died down and then Dumbledore started to speak.

"We have the great honor to be hosting the triwizard tournament here on Hogwarts this year. It was over a hundred years ago the last tournament took place and it has finally come to Hogwarts. Now I will introduce you to the two schools who will be joining us for the triwizard tournament this year. First off we have Durmstrang, and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff".

Once he was done, the door to the great hall opened and in came the Durmstrang students. Last came Igor Karkaroff and beside him walked Viktor Krum, the best seeker in the history of Quidditch. Once they were introduced, Dumbledore continued.

"And now, let me introduce the girls from Beauxbatons and their headmistress Madame Maxime".

The doors to the great hall opened once more and the students from Beauxbatons came in to the hall with their headmistress not far behind. She was giant, and beside her walked a blonde. Hermione didn't know why, but she felt drawn to her. She thought why but could not for the life of her figure out why. Then it hit her, she had heard her mom say something to her when she was small similar to what she felt.

' _I remember the first time I met your father. He was wandering the town of New Mexico when he had been cast out of Asgard for not obeying his father's command when he had said not to go to war with the frost giants. Your father, as the hot-head he is, went to war with them still, and of course Odin wasn't happy. So he banished Thor to the human world to learn humility and to be more humble and not as reckless. That's when I met him and I felt this sudden draw to him. I didn't know what it was, and after a couple of days I got to know him and we started to fall in love. A year after that, you, Hermione, was born.'_

Hermione was pulled out of her memory by Dumbledore starting to speak once more.

"Now that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students are here, I would like to point out a few rules before you are entering. There are a new rule to the tournament that must be followed. You must be a 7 year student to be allowed to enter into the tournament. The line drawn around the triwizard cup is a spell that stops everyone who is not in their 7th year to enter".

When Dumbledore had finished speaking, Hermione looked over to where the blonde was sitting. The blonde briefly looked back at her, giving her a smile, before turning back to her friends to chat.

I will do it, Hermione thought to herself before turning back to the table to eat her food...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a like, comment and fave.


End file.
